Clans At War
by AnimeObsessionFantasy
Summary: 11 clans live together peacefully until one day, one clan gone bad (or pocessed) and created a war among them. Years later, can the futher leaders set aside their differences and let friendship guild them to destory the evil or will they get destoryed the
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!  
  
Authors notes: hehe hehe I am sooooooooooooo happy!!!! My very first fanfic posted!!! Please review at the end because I need to know what I need to fix and to see if anyone wants the story to continue. I have already written a chapter but I have not typed it.  
  
I want to thank: kawaii mouse, Azure Rosas, and tzuky for reviewing.  
  
(A.N. my comments)  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
~Change of scenes or P.O.V. ~  
  
On with the chapter!!!!  
  
Clans at War  
  
Chapter2: New Students  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a certain emerald eye girl "Touya!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're going to be late kaijuu" shouted a tall man with black hair and brown eyes who name was called Touya.  
  
"I'm going to be late!!!!!!!" said Sakura.  
  
She came down the stairs and enters the kitchen but not before she stomped on her brother's shins. "I am NOT a KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ohayo Otou-san, Onni-chan" she went to her mother's picture "Ohayo Okas- san" She then finish her breakfast in record time.  
  
"Ja Otou-san. Onni-chan!"  
  
~School~  
  
"I'm not late" *sighs* Sakura  
  
"Ohayo class"  
  
"Ohayo Sensei" said the class  
  
"Today we have three new students from Li-san's hometown, China. Please come in"  
  
The class looked towards the door and the first person they saw was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes follow by another girl with black hair and brown eyes and at last a boy with dark chestnut hair and plain brown eyes.  
  
"Hello. My name is Yun Kaze. I live in the country side of China" She bowed  
  
(A.N. In the first chapter, I said of the North, South, East and West right? Well, They just said that to cover up and that they do live near or at the certain place they said. get it? If not e-mail me ^-^)  
  
'huh? Is that Fong? Her name is Kaze though... but they have their names mean the same thing...' thought Syaoran  
  
"Good morning. My name is Chan Akai. I live in near Hong Kong China" she too bowed  
  
'this is weird. I was sure that was Mei Ling... I wonder if Meilin notice' he looked at Meilin who eyes are like coming out.  
  
'Fong? Mei Ling? Xin-Yu? Can it be them? Why are they names different?' Meilin thought  
  
"Hi. My name is Chen Aoi. I too live near Hong Kong, China" Like the other two, he also bowed.  
  
"okay let's see where you shall sit... Ah Kaze-san, you sit behind Li-san, Akai-san, you sit behind Meilin-san and Chen-san, you sit behind Hiiragizawa-san."  
  
"Hai Sensei." They said in union.  
  
"Fong wait. Could meet us at the cherry blossom tree during lunch?" Akai asked in her native tongue  
  
"Okay. I will meet you and Xin-Yu there okay Mei Ling?" replied Kaze/Fong in the same dialect  
  
"Hai" Akai said in Japanese  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Kaze (or Fong), went towards the tree. While approaching, she saw two figures standing...... waiting......... for her. When Kaze was near her destination, she heard...  
  
"Fong! Fong!" some one shouted  
  
"Mei Ling! Xin-Yu!" replied Fong (I am going to use their Chinese names okay?)  
  
"How are you?" asked Xin-Yu  
  
"I'm fine. How about you two?"  
  
"Oh. We are fine but you know that we are here on the mission right?" replied Mei Ling  
  
"yea I know. When and where is it going to take place?" asked Fong  
  
"how about here tomorrow after school?" suggest Xin-Yu  
  
"Okay. Who am I going to battle? And what kind of match?" Asked Fong  
  
"You will be up against me and lets do a sword match" replied Mei Ling  
  
~Where Sakura is~  
  
"Hey guys! Look." Said Rika  
  
"Aren't those the new kids?" asked Naoko while look at the Sakura trees  
  
"Did you know that..." Started Yamazaki  
  
"Shut it Takeshi!" said Chiharu  
  
"Yea, it's them" said Meilin  
  
'Come on guys. Let's go and meet them." Said Sakura  
  
"Yea then I can video tape Sakura and the new students and call it 'Sakura meets new friends'!" exclaim Tomoyo with starry eyes  
  
"You should really control her Hiiragizawa" said Syaoran  
  
"I know but I like her better this way and besides, if it weren't for this attitude, do you think you and your cherry blossom will be together like now my cute little descendent?" replied Eriol as he has his creepy, evil, mysterious smile  
  
Syaoran blushed and then growled because of the 'nickname' Eriol called him  
  
~back to the new students~  
  
(A.N. Me going back to Japanese names until father notice thank you)  
  
"Well we still have some time left. Let's eat" said Aoi  
  
"Hello"  
  
Startled, Kaze, Akai, and Aoi took their battle stances and glared. Surprised at the sudden movement, someone within the group also took on a stance.  
  
"Err. gomen if we started you." Said someone with lavender hair and amethyst eyes  
  
"Oh. That's okay." Said Akai. They let go of their battle stance "Syaoran- kun. What are you doing?" asked Sakura looking at Syaoran who looks like he was ready to pounce.  
  
"Huh? Oh. he he. just a reflex"  
  
"Oh. Okay"  
  
"Xiao Lang?" asked Aoi (A.N. I am going to use their Chinese names now k expect Syaoran's)  
  
"Nani? Who said my name?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"Xin-Yu?"  
  
"The one and only" said Xin-Yu while coming out so that Syaoran can see him They went towards each other and shook hands  
  
"How are you?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Fine but I am here on a mission"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head and looked over Xin-Yu's head.  
  
"Fong? Mei-Ling?"  
  
"Did you just say Mei-Ling? Asked Meilin  
  
"Yea. Hello Meilin. Long time no see." Replied Mei-Ling as they hug  
  
"Um..... I feel kind of left out." Said Fong in a fake hurt voice  
  
"Fong!!" yelled a very excited Meilin  
  
"Yep. Toke you long enough" teased Fong "First Xiao-Lang and Xin-Yu shake hands, then you and Mei-Ling hug... Where does that leave me? A half hug and hand shake?"  
  
"Nope." started Syaoran  
  
"You ..." Began Xin-Yu  
  
"Get..." Replied Meilin  
  
"A..." almost finished Mei-Ling  
  
"GROUP HUG!!!" they all yelled  
  
They went over to Fong before she had time to reply and get out of the way. Fong was in the middle while they surround her.  
  
"Okay. OKAY!! Enough already" chocked Fong "I can't breath!"  
  
Chuckles and giggles could be heard.  
  
"What's that noise?" asked Fong  
  
"Oh. Those noise were made by our friends" replied Meiling as they broke the hug  
  
"Mind introducing us?" asked Xin-Yu  
  
"Okay. Sure"  
  
They all introduced themselves. Fong, Mei-Ling and Xin-Yu introduce themselves as 'Kaze, Akai, and Aoi'. After all that, Sakura's friends wonder why they had different names than the ones Li and Meilin had called them but dismiss the idea.  
  
(A.N. Sakura's friends still don't know about their magic because they think it is safer that they don't know k?) Then they all sat down and started eating their lunch.  
  
~ Somewhere in China~  
  
"I see they have reunited" said a deep voice  
  
"Yea, only them. The others don't know about this." Said a voice that was much younger than the first one "They are going to call off the war if this keeps up!"  
  
"We'll see about that. You should be going now. The plan can't start with you just standing there" answer the first voice  
  
"Yes sir" with that he bowed and left.  
  
After the 'young one' left, the 'older one' waved his hand.  
  
"Let the games begin"  
  
~Back to the gang~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin felt some dark magic. For a second, they saw a yellow aura battling a black one around Kaze but it left as quickly as it came.  
  
"Eh? What are you guys looking at?" asked Kaze as she saw them looking at her weirdly  
  
"Hoe. Gomen. Didn't mean to stare"  
  
"Oh, that's okay"  
  
~RING!!~ End of lunch~  
  
Everyone pack up their lunches and went to class, but the CCS gang lag behind  
  
"Eriol. Did you see that?" asked Sakura  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan" replied Eriol  
  
"Maybe the sun was playing a trick in your eyes" suggested Tomoyo even though she knew it was impossible  
  
"Maybe but it is most unlikely for all of us to see it. But then again it could, because only the Li, Lee, and See Clan have magic" said Meiling  
  
"Eh? They are other clans?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yep. There is also a story that goes with it." Replied Meiling  
  
"Could you tell us?" asked Sakura  
  
"Hai, demo, not now. I'll tell you tomorrow" said Syaoran  
  
"Yea. We don't want to be late for class now do we" said Eriol  
  
"Hai." Replied Sakura and Tomoyo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Gomen for not updating... I won't be updating for a VERY LONG time now. I haven't finished the story yet... *hides* I'll try to update as soon as possible k? Now let's see... What did I want to say again...? Oh yea I want to say Happy April Fools Day to all and Happy B-Day to Sakura!!!  
  
PLEASE R+R!!!! I NEED SOMETHING TO KEEP MY STORY GOING!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese meaning:  
  
Hoe: Sakura's lil expression  
  
Kaijuu: monster  
  
Itai: ouch/ow  
  
Otou-san: Father  
  
Okas- san: Mother  
  
Onni-chan: Big Brother  
  
~*~Re-vised August 20, 2003~*~ 


	2. New Students

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!  
  
Authors notes: hehe hehe I am sooooooooooooo happy!!!! My very first fanfic posted!!! Please review at the end because I need to know what I need to fix and to see if anyone wants the story to continue. I have already written a chapter but I have not typed it.  
  
I want to thank: kawaii mouse, Azure Rosas, and tzuky for reviewing.  
  
(A.N. my comments)  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
~Change of scenes or P.O.V. ~  
  
On with the chapter!!!!  
  
Clans at War  
  
Chapter2: New Students  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a certain emerald eye girl "Touya!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're going to be late kaijuu" shouted a tall man with black hair and brown eyes who name was called Touya.  
  
"I'm going to be late!!!!!!!" said Sakura.  
  
She came down the stairs and enters the kitchen but not before she stomped on her brother's shins. "I am NOT a KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ohayo Otou-san, Onni-chan" she went to her mother's picture "Ohayo Okas- san" She then finish her breakfast in record time.  
  
"Ja Otou-san. Onni-chan!"  
  
~School~  
  
"I'm not late" *sighs* Sakura  
  
"Ohayo class"  
  
"Ohayo Sensei" said the class  
  
"Today we have three new students from Li-san's hometown, China. Please come in"  
  
The class looked towards the door and the first person they saw was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes follow by another girl with black hair and brown eyes and at last a boy with dark chestnut hair and plain brown eyes.  
  
"Hello. My name is Yun Kaze. I live in the country side of China" She bowed  
  
(A.N. In the first chapter, I said of the North, South, East and West right? Well, They just said that to cover up and that they do live near or at the certain place they said. get it? If not e-mail me ^-^)  
  
'huh? Is that Fong? Her name is Kaze though... but they have their names mean the same thing...' thought Syaoran  
  
"Good morning. My name is Chan Akai. I live in near Hong Kong China" she too bowed  
  
'this is weird. I was sure that was Mei Ling... I wonder if Meilin notice' he looked at Meilin who eyes are like coming out.  
  
'Fong? Mei Ling? Xin-Yu? Can it be them? Why are they names different?' Meilin thought  
  
"Hi. My name is Chen Aoi. I too live near Hong Kong, China" Like the other two, he also bowed.  
  
"okay let's see where you shall sit... Ah Kaze-san, you sit behind Li-san, Akai-san, you sit behind Meilin-san and Chen-san, you sit behind Hiiragizawa-san."  
  
"Hai Sensei." They said in union.  
  
"Fong wait. Could meet us at the cherry blossom tree during lunch?" Akai asked in her native tongue  
  
"Okay. I will meet you and Xin-Yu there okay Mei Ling?" replied Kaze/Fong in the same dialect  
  
"Hai" Akai said in Japanese  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Kaze (or Fong), went towards the tree. While approaching, she saw two figures standing...... waiting......... for her. When Kaze was near her destination, she heard...  
  
"Fong! Fong!" some one shouted  
  
"Mei Ling! Xin-Yu!" replied Fong (I am going to use their Chinese names okay?)  
  
"How are you?" asked Xin-Yu  
  
"I'm fine. How about you two?"  
  
"Oh. We are fine but you know that we are here on the mission right?" replied Mei Ling  
  
"yea I know. When and where is it going to take place?" asked Fong  
  
"how about here tomorrow after school?" suggest Xin-Yu  
  
"Okay. Who am I going to battle? And what kind of match?" Asked Fong  
  
"You will be up against me and lets do a sword match" replied Mei Ling  
  
~Where Sakura is~  
  
"Hey guys! Look." Said Rika  
  
"Aren't those the new kids?" asked Naoko while look at the Sakura trees  
  
"Did you know that..." Started Yamazaki  
  
"Shut it Takeshi!" said Chiharu  
  
"Yea, it's them" said Meilin  
  
'Come on guys. Let's go and meet them." Said Sakura  
  
"Yea then I can video tape Sakura and the new students and call it 'Sakura meets new friends'!" exclaim Tomoyo with starry eyes  
  
"You should really control her Hiiragizawa" said Syaoran  
  
"I know but I like her better this way and besides, if it weren't for this attitude, do you think you and your cherry blossom will be together like now my cute little descendent?" replied Eriol as he has his creepy, evil, mysterious smile  
  
Syaoran blushed and then growled because of the 'nickname' Eriol called him  
  
~back to the new students~  
  
(A.N. Me going back to Japanese names until father notice thank you)  
  
"Well we still have some time left. Let's eat" said Aoi  
  
"Hello"  
  
Startled, Kaze, Akai, and Aoi took their battle stances and glared. Surprised at the sudden movement, someone within the group also took on a stance.  
  
"Err. gomen if we started you." Said someone with lavender hair and amethyst eyes  
  
"Oh. That's okay." Said Akai. They let go of their battle stance "Syaoran- kun. What are you doing?" asked Sakura looking at Syaoran who looks like he was ready to pounce.  
  
"Huh? Oh. he he. just a reflex"  
  
"Oh. Okay"  
  
"Xiao Lang?" asked Aoi (A.N. I am going to use their Chinese names now k expect Syaoran's)  
  
"Nani? Who said my name?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"Xin-Yu?"  
  
"The one and only" said Xin-Yu while coming out so that Syaoran can see him They went towards each other and shook hands  
  
"How are you?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Fine but I am here on a mission"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head and looked over Xin-Yu's head.  
  
"Fong? Mei-Ling?"  
  
"Did you just say Mei-Ling? Asked Meilin  
  
"Yea. Hello Meilin. Long time no see." Replied Mei-Ling as they hug  
  
"Um..... I feel kind of left out." Said Fong in a fake hurt voice  
  
"Fong!!" yelled a very excited Meilin  
  
"Yep. Toke you long enough" teased Fong "First Xiao-Lang and Xin-Yu shake hands, then you and Mei-Ling hug... Where does that leave me? A half hug and hand shake?"  
  
"Nope." started Syaoran  
  
"You ..." Began Xin-Yu  
  
"Get..." Replied Meilin  
  
"A..." almost finished Mei-Ling  
  
"GROUP HUG!!!" they all yelled  
  
They went over to Fong before she had time to reply and get out of the way. Fong was in the middle while they surround her.  
  
"Okay. OKAY!! Enough already" chocked Fong "I can't breath!"  
  
Chuckles and giggles could be heard.  
  
"What's that noise?" asked Fong  
  
"Oh. Those noise were made by our friends" replied Meiling as they broke the hug  
  
"Mind introducing us?" asked Xin-Yu  
  
"Okay. Sure"  
  
They all introduced themselves. Fong, Mei-Ling and Xin-Yu introduce themselves as 'Kaze, Akai, and Aoi'. After all that, Sakura's friends wonder why they had different names than the ones Li and Meilin had called them but dismiss the idea.  
  
(A.N. Sakura's friends still don't know about their magic because they think it is safer that they don't know k?) Then they all sat down and started eating their lunch.  
  
~ Somewhere in China~  
  
"I see they have reunited" said a deep voice  
  
"Yea, only them. The others don't know about this." Said a voice that was much younger than the first one "They are going to call off the war if this keeps up!"  
  
"We'll see about that. You should be going now. The plan can't start with you just standing there" answer the first voice  
  
"Yes sir" with that he bowed and left.  
  
After the 'young one' left, the 'older one' waved his hand.  
  
"Let the games begin"  
  
~Back to the gang~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin felt some dark magic. For a second, they saw a yellow aura battling a black one around Kaze but it left as quickly as it came.  
  
"Eh? What are you guys looking at?" asked Kaze as she saw them looking at her weirdly  
  
"Hoe. Gomen. Didn't mean to stare"  
  
"Oh, that's okay"  
  
~RING!!~ End of lunch~  
  
Everyone pack up their lunches and went to class, but the CCS gang lag behind  
  
"Eriol. Did you see that?" asked Sakura  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan" replied Eriol  
  
"Maybe the sun was playing a trick in your eyes" suggested Tomoyo even though she knew it was impossible  
  
"Maybe but it is most unlikely for all of us to see it. But then again it could, because only the Li, Lee, and See Clan have magic" said Meiling  
  
"Eh? They are other clans?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yep. There is also a story that goes with it." Replied Meiling  
  
"Could you tell us?" asked Sakura  
  
"Hai, demo, not now. I'll tell you tomorrow" said Syaoran  
  
"Yea. We don't want to be late for class now do we" said Eriol  
  
"Hai." Replied Sakura and Tomoyo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Gomen for not updating... I won't be updating for a VERY LONG time now. I haven't finished the story yet... *hides* I'll try to update as soon as possible k? Now let's see... What did I want to say again...? Oh yea I want to say Happy April Fools Day to all and Happy B-Day to Sakura!!!  
  
PLEASE R+R!!!! I NEED SOMETHING TO KEEP MY STORY GOING!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese meaning:  
  
Hoe: Sakura's lil expression  
  
Kaijuu: monster  
  
Itai: ouch/ow  
  
Otou-san: Father  
  
Okas- san: Mother  
  
Onni-chan: Big Brother  
  
~*~Re-vised August 20, 2003~*~ 


	3. The Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!  
  
Authors notes: Gomenasai! I am SO sorry! I haven't been updating because .. *puts both pointer fingers together*.. *whisper* I have been too lazy... *ducks* I said I was SORRY! Oh and I have really bad memory too! So I sometimes forget what I have promised.. I said I would have two chapters up but I don't. I am currently writing/starting the 4th chapter. This will take a while..  
  
I want to thank: Enchantress Azure, Jehran Consuela, Sueng Xiang, Babi-Blu, Lifes Dark Angel, HanaTenshiHimeko, and ~KagomeKitty for reviewing ^^ Thanks a whole bunch!! You guys have no idea how much this means to me! (I had started this chapter a while ago. but too lazy to finish it in the same day -_-;; .. ^_^ he he I had only 4 review when I had started but then it adds every day ^^) . so. I thank everyone else who reviewed, who I haven't written down!!!! THANKIES SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: 11 clans live together peacefully until one day, one clan gone bad (or possessed) and created a war among them. Years later, can the further leaders set aside their differences and let friendship guild them to destroy the evil or will they get destroyed themselves?  
  
(A.N. my comments)  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
~Change of scenes or P.O.V. ~  
  
*something is happening/action*  
  
On with the chapter!!!!  
  
Clans at War  
  
Chapter 3: The Match  
  
~Time Skip~ Tomorrow at school~  
  
"Ohayo Syao-kun" said Sakura as she ran up to meet her friends  
  
"Ohayo Sakura" said Syaoran as he kissed her cheek  
  
"KAWAII!" Shouted a starry eyed Tomoyo with a camcorder on  
  
"hmm?" asked Fong  
  
"Nothing, Nothing he he ^^" said a nervous Syaoran  
  
"o...k. you know. You have gotten weirder since the last time I have seen you" teased Fong  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Syaoran as his eyes narrowed  
  
"huh, huh? Did I say something?" asked Fong innocently  
  
*growls*  
  
"Why do you guys always argue/tease each other?" asked Meiling  
  
"and still remain friends?" asked Mei Ling (Akai)  
  
both Syaoran and Fong (Kaze) shrug  
  
~Time Skip~ After School~ Cherry Blossom Tree~  
  
(A.N. Ano.. I am not good at fighting scenes... or writing this Fanfic for this matter. Please bear with me.!! ...... um. I'll fix this whole story in the near future! When I go to college and go in to major in English and Science ^_^)  
  
"Okay. Lets get this done and over with ne?" said Kaze (Fong)  
  
"Ay" said Akai (Mei Ling)  
  
Both Akai and Kaze took out their swords. (A.N. Ano.. I don't know how they got it -_-") Kaze's sword has a silver blade and handle with an emerald dragon engrave on the handle. Akai's sword has a gray blade with her clan's symbol engraved on the handle (a ying-yang).  
  
"You guys ready?" asked Aoi (Xin Yu)  
  
"Hai!" They replied  
  
"Ok. On your mark... GO!"  
  
Akai starts off with running towards Kaze with her sword ready to swing at her. Kaze stands still .. Smirking. Akai is now mere inches from Kaze and then she swings at Kaze. In a blink of an eye, Kaze disappears.  
  
~CCS gang~  
  
"Look over there" said Meilin  
  
"They already began." said Tomoyo  
  
"Yea." replied Eriol  
  
"Look!" said Sakura  
  
"Huh? Nani? "They all said and looked just in time to see Kaze 'disappear'  
  
'Nani? Where did she go?' shouted Syaoran in his head  
  
~Back to the fighting~  
  
"Nani?! Where did she go?" thought Akai (Mei Ling)  
  
(A.N. hehe ^^ That's the same thing that Syaoran thought ^-^)  
  
"I'm right here" said Kaze (Fong)  
  
Before Akai could turn around, she saw a flash of sliver shining near her neck  
  
"What? Where did you come from?" Asked a bewildered Akai  
  
"Oh, I was always behind you ^^" smiled Kaze (Fong)  
  
Everyone fell anime style and sweat drop  
  
"Well, does this mean I win? "asked a hopeful Kaze  
  
"I guess. You sure are fast Fong!" praised Akai (Mei Ling)  
  
"Yea" Aoi (Xin Yin) agreed  
  
"Thanks you guys"  
  
"I declare Fong the winner!"  
  
"Phew, that was fun. ^_^ You need more practice Mei Ling" said Kaze (Fong)  
  
"WHAT??? *Stress mark appears* I practice a whole lot for a year!!" exclaimed Akai (Mei Ling)  
  
"Yea. on the bow and arrow" muttered Aoi (Xin Yu)  
  
"I heard that!" yelled Akai (Mei Ling)  
  
~CCS gang~  
  
"Well, that was eventful" smiled Eriol ^_^  
  
"Yep. Kaze-san sure is fast" cheered Sakura  
  
"And I got it all on tape!" shouted an starry eyed Tomoyo  
  
Everyone sweatdrop  
  
"Ne Syao-kun, you said you'll tell us the story"  
  
"Hai. Now were shall I start..."  
  
Long ago, during Clow's time, all of China was in peril. Everyone was fighting and stealing. there was nothing but pain and suffering. Then, on one faithful day, 11 people stood up and stop all the pain and suffering in China. These 11 people establish clans on each side of China. Clow Reed didn't want to be in a Clan for which he was traveling to Japan. Each clan did great work on rebuilding China. Everyone was living peacefully until eight years ago. Something went wrong and now the Clans are fighting like -  
  
The story was cut off when voices broke through  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Ne, that's okay. Sua doe hai yonu gou he yea (Sua also use those)" said Fong  
  
(A.N. erm. I only speak Cantonese and I really did try my best in translating this into English writing.)  
  
"Eh? Your sister? Doesn't she majors in Bow and Arrows?" asked Akai (Mei Ling)  
  
"Yep ^-^ Fua majors in the art of swordsmanship" replied Kaze (Fong)  
  
"What do you major in?" asked Aoi (Xin Yu)  
  
"I major in --" started Kaze (Fong)  
  
"Hey!" shouted Meilin  
  
"Hi" Kaze, Akai, and Aoi replied  
  
"Nice blades" said Eriol  
  
"Thanks" said Kaze and Akai  
  
"Eh? Fong, why does your sword have a dragon on it?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Huh? You mean this?" points at handle  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well ..." started Kaze (Fong) but was cut of by a gust of wind. The CCS gang turns to look at the others to see if they were okay b/c they sense some magic in the wind and saw Kaze holding a scroll.  
  
Inside was a letter address to Yun Ying Fong from her clan's allies saying they are going to be having a meeting.  
  
"Dang. Fun's over. *sighs*" Fong mutters  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sakura  
  
"Nothing ^^ I got to go. Manta ne ashita! Ja minna!" yelled Kaze (Fong)  
  
"Ja Kaze- chan!" they replied in union  
  
After a couple of minutes after Kaze's departure, Akai and Aoi announced that they too had to go home. AS the gang watched them go, a sudden wash of uneasiness came over them. They looked at each other worriedly, praying that nothing will happen..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese Words used in Chappie!  
  
Manta ne ashita: see you tomorrow  
  
Ja minna: bye everyone  
  
Ja: Bye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
yea... such a long time ne?? ^^;; lolz sry about the wait.. but I kinda lost interest in the plot and such. and not to mention.. forgot the plot ^^;; and now that I thought about it. it seems. off.. and twisted. wellz.. all I am saying is that.. after this chappie, there might not be one in a very long time.. besides, I am going to redo the whole story later on .. ^^ and the character's name will be changed, the plot will be a lil different.. so.. yea . hope you like this chapter ^^;; although I don't think so .. This is one of my worst chapters.. I think. -- wellz. and I also want to wish every a Happy New Year and Happy Holidays!!!  
  
(December 26, 2003) 


End file.
